


Thank You For Making Me A Daddy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Doctor's visit, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Test Results, Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine has something to tell Steve, Will he be shocked, happy, or upset by the news of the result of her sonogram?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Making Me A Daddy:

*Summary: Catherine has something to tell Steve, Will he be shocked, happy, or upset by the news of the result of her sonogram?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was on cloud nine, as she left her OB-GYN, She found out that she is having a little girl, & she hopes that her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, would be thrilled by the news, she put the photo into her purse for safekeeping, til she is ready to show him it, **"God, Me & Steve **_have_** really came a long way, since I came back"** , she thought to herself, as she couldn't stop smiling, she thought of doing something nice for her lover, He felt bad that he couldn't come, cause of a case, but she understood, & promised to tell him all about the appointment, when he came home.

 

 

Meanwhile, Steve was busy with the paperwork from the bust, that they did earlier that day, He was so proud of his team, & ordered to go home & have some fun, which they thanked him for. **"You ** _are_** turning into a softie, McGarrett, Knock off early,  & do a quick workout at the gym, before you see your beautiful love at home"**, he thought to himself teasingly, Steve actually listened to his inner voice, & went to do his workout routine, He was worked up now, & decided to work off his stress, when he sees Catherine at home.

 

It was a perfect & romantic evening out, Catherine had everything all set up for telling Steve that he is expecting a daughter, & she wanted it to go perfectly, & have nothing get screwed up. She had some sparkling cider & some appetizers all set up for the special occasion, with candlelight, & she saw that her lover came through the door, & she said smirking, "You like ?", His mind turned to mush, as he saw her in that skimpy, & short teddy lingerie, which met his approval.

 

He growled, & tore it off of her, He pulled her down to the couch, tortured her nipples, & making them very sensitive to the touch, & then he worked his way down, making sure that she was satisfied, & have no complaints, about their lovemaking. He pummeled into her, & she screams out, "YES, STEVE, PLEASE TAKE ME, & ALL THAT I HAVE TO OFFER !!!!!", & they met each other thrust for thrust, It was like they were sync, & knew each other's bodies, better than the other, as they were fucking like rabbits. 

 

They were spent, & then they ate & drank what the naval beauty had arranged for them, She had payback on round two, & they held each other, "What the hell has come over you, Baby ?", she asked out of curiously, "Just seeing you looking **_so_** hot,  & I missed you so much, How did the appointment go ?", she updated him on what the doctor told her. "By the way, We are gonna have a daughter", she smiled emotionally, as they kissed, "Thank you for making me a daddy", Steve said with equal emotion, They composed themselves, & made love til dawn.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
